


Wedding Anniversary

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 06:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 有那个道具play？预警/其他都是我瞎编的





	Wedding Anniversary

夫胜宽觉得李硕珉最近怪怪的，具体表现在下班晚了将近半个小时才到家，看手机时总是遮遮掩掩的，最重要的一点是，当自己清算三个月一次的家用消费时，发现剩下的存款少了将近六千块！

好你个李硕珉！竟然敢藏私房钱！

夫胜宽眯着眼看了看头低到要钻进手机里的李硕珉，无声的走到沙发边坐下，意料之内的看着对方手忙脚乱地熄屏放下手机抱着他的腰撒娇

“胜宽还不去洗澡吗？已经挺晚了。”

夫胜宽低头看见李硕珉一如真挚的表情，心里不禁软下来，抿了抿嘴角捧着对方的脸在嘴角落下一个吻，似是要掩饰心底的不安

“哥先去吧，我想看会剧再去。”

李硕珉摸了摸夫胜宽的头当做回应，不疑有他的向浴室走去。

他们在一起已经是第三年了，过几天的结婚纪念日更是代表迈入第四年。李硕珉无论谁看都是完美的伴侣，新一代追崇财政自由，但李硕珉从他们领证的那个月就开始自觉上缴工资，再等夫胜宽给他转当月的生活费。对夫胜宽的要求更是有求必应，小至上下班接送，大至直接扔下海外的项目打飞的回家，只是因为脚伤了的夫胜宽突然想回本家吃酱蟹。

反观自己，从这段关系开始时就时常怀疑自己是否配得上李硕珉，不定期爆发的敏感情绪一直在消耗对方的耐心，骨子里的不安即使这几年被李硕珉宠上了天也无法从根本消除。  
李硕珉简直是新时代模范伴侣的范本不是吗？夫胜宽盯着茶几上的手机不断弹出的信息在想。

那么，看看也是可以的吧。

“硕珉啊，我问过了，就是la perla这个牌子。”

“款式挺多的，你自己选选。”

“就是要将近6000块一条，你这几个月存的钱够吗？”

令夫胜宽震惊的不是弹窗里来自权顺荣的消息内容，是屏幕上清一色的女装睡裙，还每一条都是千元起步。

好你个李硕珉！竟然在外面藏了个臭女人！

但我夫胜宽是不会轻易认输的！就算是输，我也要找到是哪个臭女人！竟然连顺荣哥都帮李硕珉，我明天就去找知勋哥告状！临睡前依然被李硕珉搂在怀里的夫胜宽暗自攥紧被角想道。

刚好第二天下午接到李硕珉的消息说要临时去隔壁市出差两天，夫胜宽直接杀上了李知勋和权顺荣的家，哭闹着要两人告诉自己李硕珉搞上了哪个臭女人。权顺荣被弄得一头雾水，freestyle的来了一段称赞李硕珉的rap，谁知被夫胜宽diss了回去。还是李知勋灵敏的捕捉到几个关键词，安抚夫胜宽几句就赶走了对方。

“知勋啊你这样胜宽又会乱想啦，硕珉还出差了，还是留胜宽在这里住吧。”

“上次给你买的那条la perla裙子呢？今晚想看你穿。”

“啊？”

更加不想回家的夫胜宽索性跑回了本家，把自己关在房间里直到李硕珉打电话叫他回家。出门时又听到妈妈叫周末记得带李硕珉回家吃饭，奶奶生日不能缺席。

想起奶奶每次都被李硕珉逗得开怀大笑，夫胜宽下定决心，就算是一哭二闹三上吊也要把李硕珉抢回来！

在门口酝酿好了情绪，打算一开门就杀对方个措手不及。进门却被梳着背头穿着西装站在玄关处的李硕珉帅到了，呆呆的被对方引到餐桌旁，桌上摆满精致的菜肴和一个精美的礼盒。

看起来全然不知夫胜宽这几天过得有多煎熬的李硕珉，挂着憨厚的笑容将盒子递给夫胜宽

“胜宽啊，三周年结婚纪念日快乐！”

夫胜宽的眼泪倏地掉了下来，看一眼里面的东西后瞪了瞪李硕珉便匆忙跑进浴室，没有料到事情发展的李硕珉根本来不及说出那句

“等下再穿吧..胜宽啊...”

你穿了我们就不用吃饭了...

躲进浴室的夫胜宽抹了抹眼泪，从标着la perla的布袋里拿出那条真丝质料的女装睡裙，用香槟色作为底色，胸前与吊带的连接处用白色蕾丝绣了好看的花纹。穿上堪堪遮住乳头往上一点的部分，裙角边的剪裁并不修身，有很大的活动空间。

李硕珉真有你的，这裙子不穿来做爱也是浪费。

当夫胜宽提着裙子跨坐在李硕珉身上时，转头发现餐桌上的菜已经被收到了一边，对方半硬着的阴茎卡在自己的臀缝里，看着李硕珉正襟危坐的表情，夫胜宽笑了笑，一下子就叼住了对方的嘴唇。灵活的舌头伸进去一通乱搅，下身也不闲着地卖弄自己腰肢的柔软度，动作大而不重的卡准李硕珉的阴茎乱撞。感受到对方越发用力的吮吸着自己的舌头，夫胜宽终于停了下来，还好心的拉下了西裤的裤链，将李硕珉炽热的分身解救出来。

还顺带弄了点马眼释出的前列腺液撸了两下，带着挑衅的目光看着对方。

李硕珉看着夫胜宽得意的小眼神，眼底暗了暗，宽厚的大手顺着滑溜的布料探进夫胜宽的胯下。在浴室里做了简单清洁和扩张的夫胜宽后穴湿漉漉的，李硕珉轻易的将两只手指捅进对方湿软的肠道，但搅了两下就退了出来。

陷入情欲的夫胜宽难耐的扭了扭身体，懵懵的开口问

“嗯？哥怎么停了？”

“想先和胜宽一起吃蛋糕啊！”

“啊？”

话音未落，李硕珉突然起身，没有了餐桌支撑的夫胜宽自然抱紧了李硕珉，却突然感觉后穴被塞进一点异物，走一步又退了出去。餐桌到厨房就那么几步，李硕珉走得像蚂蚁搬家一样慢。夫胜宽闭着眼都能凭形状感知到这是什么，看着李硕珉不停的用自己的龟头去捅自己穴口，却又不肯插进来，夫胜宽把心一横将身体后仰的坐了下去，吓得李硕珉赶紧接着对方一步跨到厨房，把夫胜宽放在料理台上。

李硕珉嗔怪的看着夫胜宽，对方笑得开心，晃着两条细腿望向冰箱处。

刚买回来的草莓奶油蛋糕没有冻到很久，当季的草莓熟得通红，轻轻一捏就满手汁水。李硕珉看着夫胜宽那馋嘴的模样，将手上的草莓喂进对方的嘴里，趁对方不注意时也凑上去一同搅弄被嚼烂的果肉。

“唔..胜宽好甜..”

“什么啦，是草莓甜啦！”

“让我再尝尝就知道了。”

李硕珉一手扯下松垮垮挂在夫胜宽肩上的吊带，一手勾了些奶油不断抹在夫胜宽胸前，用舌尖滑过粘着奶油的地方，手圈着乳肉大力的吮吸着乳粒，激得夫胜宽发出阵阵呻吟。被冷落的另一边则被夫胜宽用沾满奶油的手指玩弄，边涂边嘟囔着

“嗯..哥哥..这边也好甜..”

六千块的裙子此刻已经沾上了粉红的汁水和滑腻的奶油，夫胜宽瞅着有点心疼，正想把裙子脱下的时候后穴却被塞进了一个冰凉的异物，下意识用力夹了夹，就被李硕珉扶着阴茎插了进来。夫胜宽惊慌的看着对方，嘴里却又被塞进了一颗草莓。

李硕珉抬起夫胜宽的一只脚架在自己的肩膀上，更加方便自己插进对方不断开合的穴口，每一下都用力的撞着在肠道里的草莓，渗出的汁水使得进出更加顺利。

草莓因为李硕珉大力的抽插早已被碾成果粒，李硕珉也改变了目标一直往夫胜宽的前列腺擦过，弄得夫胜宽一开口就是语无伦次的呜咽

“嗯...啊..哥哥操我..好爽..前面难受..哥哥也摸摸我的..”

李硕珉本想就此放过夫胜宽，但想起李知勋给自己发的消息，说夫胜宽以为自己在外面有女人了，只想再继续惩罚夫胜宽。

“胜宽都不相信我，还想让哥哥伺候你吗？”

夫胜宽霎时噤了声，偷偷伸手往自己胯下摸去，被眼利的李硕珉发现，抓着手将夫胜宽拉了下来。粉红的汁水从穴口内顺着大腿一直流下来，这种奇妙的感觉使夫胜宽不由得抓紧背后的料理台取得平衡。李硕珉当然不会放过这个机会，捋起夫胜宽的裙子细细的舔着大腿根沾着的汁水，甚至用鼻尖顶弄着会阴部，弄得夫胜宽腿软得快站不直

“呜呜呜哥哥我错了..哥哥不要舔了哥哥快进来..”

但夫胜宽没想到的是，李硕珉是继续操了进来，爽得快要射精时却被对方圈住了铃口。夫胜宽憋得两眼通红看着李硕珉，对方露出一口大白牙嘻嘻的笑着说

“胜宽可不能这么快射噢，会弄脏裙子的。”

然而裙子最后还是沾满了乱七八糟的液体，夫胜宽心疼的看着裙子上怎么洗也洗不干净的渍块，不耐烦地向李硕珉开炮

“呀六千块穿一次就没啦！以后别再浪费钱啦！”

李硕珉认命的往浴室走去接过夫胜宽手里的摊子，暗自说道

“下次我藏得住私房钱再说吧。”


End file.
